Picturesque Summer
by Kurosu
Summary: TakImi. It takes one trip to realize the need for change. After resolving an old relationship, Takeru discovers a new one is blooming as summer is about to end.
1. Just a Boy and a Girl

Stupid disclaimers, I don't own Digimon, which applies to the rest of the chapters hereafter. This takes place... um, after the movie where Takeru & Hikari are in NYC. (It's been a while since I've seen any Digimon episodes/movies.) x

* * *

**PICTURESQUE SUMMER** written by K-chan 

**Chapter One: Just a Boy and a Girl**

"... It's like choosing between an apple and an orange. That's how we are. And it's obvious to anyone that we're rivals. Destined to be? I don't know. I'm beginning to doubt it all, you know." He paused and took a lazy sip of his soda. He was definitely in a bad mood. He wasn't taking it out on her, but his feelings were coming out that very moment.

"I don't want to be pulled along anymore. I'm tired of this supposed competition," he sighed.

"You still like her, right?" she slowly wiped the plate dry, making circular motions with the cloth. She studied his face carefully from her spot by the sink, while he sat on a bar stool across the high counter top. A slight sorrow glimmered in his eyes, staring at the glass of soda. He appeared to be thinking about her question.

"Of course I like her," was his reply, a few seconds after she spoke, which was stirring more uncertainty than ever. "She's... likable. I mean..." A hint of frustration rose in his voice as he tried to find the right words. "I mean, she's the type that you cannot just... not like, you know. She's probably an angel. A perfect angel."

He looked up at her, making direct eye contact. Blue on brown, brown on blue. A sudden silence tlingered between them, like a spell had been casted, and neither could pull away. His eyes were such a deep blue that she could almost drown in them. And her eyes of caramel warmth expressed such beautiful emotions, so much that he could read her like a book.

They smiled, and the trance broke. He brushed his hand through his blonde hair, chuckling, "When I was young, I used to think that. I used to think that she was that angel. My very own angel."

She listened and continued to smile, drying the rest of the dishware. She'd always been a good listener, unlike most people's perception, and that was why the young man was confiding his thoughts and feelings to her. Their friends would probably find it strange that either had been so close, despite the worldly distance between them, but they were that deeply bonded. They understood each other by just a glance. Not even words needed to be spoken.

"You're still young, Takeru," she reminded him, "Don't talk as if it's already been 10 years thrown away."

"It sure seems like it," he said with a heavy sigh. He propped his elbows on the counter, tucking his hands underneath his chin to look at her. "What do you think I should do, Mimi?"

She finished drying the last dish and stacked it on the others. Wiping her hands dry, she walked over to the counter and leaned on it, mirroring his position. She stared into his blue eyes again -- who knew how many times they've done that -- but this time, she felt something different. She was nervous.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll ask you this once, and I only want 'yes' or 'no'. No hesitations, and no iffy answers. Just a 'yes' or a 'no'. Got it?" He nodded, and when she opened her eyes to him, she questioned his true feelings, "Do you love Hikari?"

"No," came his curt reply.


	2. Another Week

**PICTURESQUE SUMMER** written by K-chan 

**Chapter Two: Another Week**

He had his hands tucked in his pockets as he walked nonchalantly into the elevator booth. He seemed light-hearted as if a thousand worries had been lifted from his shoulders. He leaned against the wall, waiting for his female companion to join him. She paused at the buttons and gave him a quick look over her shoulders, "TK, you look very happy." She pressed the number six to their floor. "Did Mimi make a delicious dinner tonight?"

He laughed, "She sure did." He looked thoughtful too, not only was Mimi's cooking was wonderful but their talk made him relieved and elated. Whenever he talked to her, he felt that Mimi could solve all his problems or lessen his worries with just her smile. Even though she was halfway around the world, living in New York City, their relationship never weakened.

"You should've joined us tonight, Hikari," he lied, because it would've been best without her there since the crucial topic had been about her.

She blinked at him, a bit shaken from the usage of her name. He used to call her "Kari-chan" before. This was the first time he was using her first full name. Did something happen at Mimi's place? There was certainly a change in him. She smiled nervously, hiding her thoughts, "Mimi's really into this cooking. I never thought she'd be into anything else besides shopping and fashion.

Her last remark struck a nerver in him. If everyone had gotten to know Mimi better, then they would not have that superficial stereotype of her. She was beautiful, and even more beautiful beneath with her warm, bright personality. She was a smart... well, more like witty girl when someone provoked her, like a certain brother of his who was torn apart by Mimi after a remark he made about girls -- that was some memory.

He smiled, inwardly.

"Too bad we can't stay a few more days," Hikari spoke, bringing him back to their current situation in the elevator, as it finally stopped on their floor. The doors opened, and she stepped out first with him following behind.

He was indifferent to her last statement because he already made plans. When they stopped in front of their hotel rooms, she turned to him about to speak, but he cut her short, "I've arranged to stay for another week, so have a safe trip back to Tokyo. Good night, Hikari." He unlocked his room and walked in without another word, leaving Hikari in her spot trying to figure out what had happened or was happening between them.

They were so close when they were little kids, always playing together. They were even in the same classes together too. But that night, it was different. She even felt the trip to New York City had been different from the very start. Sure, things happened during this trip, but after things returned to normal, something hadn't been right.

The name usage was a small shock, but now, staying in the foreign city for another week! What was he thinking? Was it because of the city? Or something else? Someone else? All they had here was Mimi, and wasn't Mimi involved Michael?

All the questions were driving her crazy, but why was she dwelling on them so much? It wasn't like she and Takeru were officially a couple. She wasn't ready to settle down, and then there was Daisuke. She liked his energetic, funny personality, which Takeru sometimes lacked. She honestly couldn't decided on who she liked more, but she was certain being tied down with a boyfriend wasn't what she wanted.

Though she wondered about Takeru... was he ready for a steady girlfriend? A committed relationship at their rather young age? Well, he was more mature than most boys at his age.

She wasn't too terribly sad about it, but an uncomfortable feeling nagged in the back of her mind. Takeru was a good friend, and that for sure would not change between them. Then he, as a potential boyfriend, would be the grounded, dependable type, which honestly any girl would love in a guy, but she honestly considered him as the backup that would always be there if no one else worked out. It was cruel, but she had been so used to him being there, supporting her from somewhere in her long lines of admirers.

In a way, she was sort of happy that it would not be how she thought their lives would become, but rather that he was now taking his life and relationships into his own hands. Finding his own happiness in someone else eased her guilt of 'using' him as a 'backup guy'.


	3. The Type

**PICTURESQUE SUMMER** written by K-chan 

**Chapter Three: The Type**

To pass the time away, she flipped through the latest _Cosmopolitan_ magazine she bought on the way to the hotel. She wasn't paying attention to it much, just note the styles she liked and what was in trend. Half her mind was on the rhythm of the sound of the showers in the background, where he was.

After their talk the previous night, she was surprisingly very happy with his decision. Now she had to plan what to do with him for another week, which she did not mind at all. It was still summer, and she wanted to spend as much time with him before he had to go back to Japan. A frown played upon her lips at the thought of the departure.

The week would not be enough with him. She had this urge to want to spend more time together. She couldn't explain it. Perhaps the years apart were finally surfacing the need to be with him.

And all that time, he was attached to Hikari in that 'puppy love' sort of way. It was adorable at the time but has become something he needed to leave behind. She loved Hikari like a little sister, but she was against the idea of leading a guy, especially if it was Takeru, on to a possible relationship. Sure, she flirted, but it was nothing like what Hikari has done to Takeru. Nothing even close.

She was too absorbed in her thoughts that she didn't hear the showerhead had stopped. Her gaze was out the window, staring at the morning skies, when Takeru stepped out of the bathroom with a towel around his waist, drying his disheveled hair. He grinned at her entranced form and plopped on the bed next to her, scaring to a scream.

"My god, Keru-chan!" she breathed, laying back on the bed and pacing her heartbeat, "You need to stop with all these surprises." He laughed and laid next to her, playing with her long, brown hair. The last time he had seen her, she had dyed it pink, but that was about four months ago. "Anyway, I thought we could head to the Sunburst Expresso Bar for some breakfast and figure out what to do for the day. How does that sound?"

"It's a date!" he grinned. She pouted and smacked his head playfully. He, in turn, went for her tummy and started to tickle her till she surrendered, but one of her hands grabbed on to the towel around his waist. He panicked at the sudden tugging, consequently ceasing his tickling. "Mimi!" he blushed.

She laughed, "You're so cute like that!" She pulled her hand back with a big smile. "You know I was only teasing."

He joined in laughter, "Yeah, we sometimes forget the moment, huh?" The playful glint in her beautiful eyes agreed with him. He was openly staring at her, different from the previous times. His eyes were absorbing every detail of her face.

"Hey, Mimi," he said quietly, "Why didn't you ever had a boyfriend? I mean, you're beautiful, and you've got this cheery, friendly personality... I don't see how you could've stayed single for so long."

She shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe they weren't my type."

"What's really your type?"

She rolled onto her back and thought about it. After a few seconds, she turned her head to him, smiling, "Someone like you." He looked away, trying to hide his blush, but deep inside of him, his heart seemed to stir happily at her answer.


	4. Cute Crush

**PICTURESQUE SUMMER** written by K-chan 

**Chapter Four: Cute Crush**

"You really should get a mocha latte," she said and sipped her icy beverage. She then offered her own glass to him, but he declined with a shake of his head.

"Not first thing in the morning for me." He raised his glass of orange juice to his lips and took a gulp. They had been talking about the restaurant since they came in and ordered their meals. Their table by the window gave them a great view of the busy streets of New York City, and it sometimes reminded Takeru of how Tokyo could be too. He had been homesick at first, but the unfamiliar city brought the adventurous side out of him.

"Remember how we were on our own back then?" he asked her, reminiscing on their past, "We were so young then, yet we had to rely on ourselves and each other to survive. It was scary but the excitement... I would never trade those times in for anything."

"Me too," she smiled. "Those hard times, on the verge of life and death, really pushed me out of my spoilt, comfort zone. I wouldn't be who I am now without it, and I, for sure, would not have had great friends like you guys."

There was something in her smile that made his heart flutter. He looked down at his orange juice, trying to sort out his thoughts. "Something on your mind, Keru-chan?" she inquired, twirling the straw in her latte.

"Iya, I was just thinking about our adventures, that's all." She continued to look at him curiously until he spoke again, "Mimi."

"Hai?"

"Um, did you know... back then, I... had a crush on you?"

She nodded, winking, "I had a really cute boyfriend then." His cheeks flushed with pink. "We got along so well, and look at us now. We're still like that, aren't we?"

"Yeah, I'm glad we are."

The waitress returned with their morning meals, and the two ate peacefully with some exchange of words on how to proceed the rest of the day.


	5. Difference

PICTURESQUE SUMMER written by K-chan 

Chapter Five: Difference

Standing on the sidewalk of 59th Street, Mimi looked down at her cute, little feet with recently polished toe nails of sparkling crimson. She moved the left foot and place it at 30 degree angle of the other one as a sort of shoe pose. She was wearing black, platform sandals, matching her black miniskirt with a babyblue blouse.

She adjusted her purse strap and gazed up at her companion, who was taking in the sights of New York City. He held two Bloomingdale bags with his right hand while the other was stuffed in his pocket. He stood tall but casually, and it was then that Mimi noticed how tall he was even with her 3-inch platforms. She reached her hand up and took his white hat off.

He turned to her raising an eyebrow curiously.

"You're much cuter without it on," she stuck her tongue out at him and messed his hair up a bit, giving him that rough, sexy look. "There. Now you look older and sexy," she grinned, causing him to blush. She hooked her arm around his and gave it a small hug. "You've really grown, ya know, Keru-chan. You used to be so small, and now you're taller than me!

"I bet Ishida even has to look up to you, hm?"

That made him laugh.

He had such a carefree laughter too, and so adorable. There was a special charm about him that she adored. No other guy she had known or met carried such a sweet, loose nature about him like he did.

She wondered how Hikari didn't snatch him up right away, even after the many years they've known each other. Mimi wouldn't have minded to be with him, but they did have a 3-year age difference. She didn't mind the age at all, but did he? Did he even feel something more than friendship? But they were still young, especially him.

She sighed inwardly, pushing those thoughts away, as they caught a taxi cab.

* * *

These have been short, but think of them as TakImi vignettes. I write them as they come to me and when I have time. Enjoy!

K-chan


	6. Where We Are Now

**PICTURESQUE SUMMER** written by K-chan 

**Chapter Six: Where We Are Now**

Complete darkness before her eyes, as she kept her hands lingering in front of her, afraid of hitting someone or something. She moved a bit forward, listening intently at the sound of the waters splashing on the shores. She knew it was by the beach, and her heart was overwhelmed with emotions at the realization at what he was doing.

"Anata?" she called out to him, wanting to feel his touch. She heard him shuffling from behind, getting something from the trunk of the car. Her evening schedule had been kept cleared due to his insistence, but he that was all he asked, leaving the rest as a complete surprise. She had no idea what it was all about and even tried to figure out why the certain date was special. It wasn't their second anniversary, nor engagement, and not even the day of their first (official) date.

He had the basket and blanket securely in one hand and closed the trunk. "No peeking," he warned, turning around to her, and took her hand that was reaching out to him. She seemed relieved, finally having a hold of him, just feeling his touch eased her.

"You're sneakier than ever," she reprimanded playfully. Her nose scrunched up adorably like a child having to take nasty medicine. She stayed close to him, hugging his arm, as he lead her from their car down to the sandy shore. She had on leather sandals and could feel the grains of sand finding their way in between her toes. The evening had a wonderful breeze, whisking her loose locks over her shoulders.

"You've had this plan for a while, hm?" she asked.

"We've both been busy lately," he explained, "and I figured we needed at least a day to ourselves."

"But why today of all days?"

He chuckled, "Admit it, I've got a better memory than you, Mii-chan."

"Anata!" she pouted. For the life of her, she could not remember why that very day was so important.

They reached a lovely spot on the beach, and at that time, there was hardly anyone around. Maybe two or three finishing off a run on the shore or packing up to leave for the day, but to them, it was just the two of them in the world. He let go of her hand to spread out the blanket big enough for two and place the basket at the corner. He turned back to her and lead her onto the blanket.

Mimi remained patient through it all, but she was dying to know why the day was so special to them. He sat her down and slowly undid the blindfold. When it was off, she opened her eyes to see him smiling. After blinking a few times to adjust to the dying sun, already sinking beneath the horizon. "Oh my god... anata... this is..." her voiced trailed away as her eyes wandered the span of the beach, "this is Far Rockaway. We haven't been here since we were young!"

"I know," he grinned. He leaned back next to her and gazed out at the ocean. "That day we planned to come here, but it ended up raining."

"Oh!" she gasped, "I remember now. We spent that day at my house, talking, watching the rain, drinking coffee, and..." She blushed as the memories flooded back to her.

He looked at her and gave her one of the most heartwarming smiles ever, "I told you how I felt."

She placed her hand over his, as her eyes became moist and softened like melting chocolate. His fingers entwined with hers, like years ago with the same intense feelings for each other burned in their hearts. "I love you, Mimi," he whispered, with his free hand reached up to her her cheek and caressed it lovingly.

Slowly, the space between them shrunk till their lips brushed against each other. "I love you too, Takeru," she breathed, barely above a whisper, and sealed their love with a single, deep kiss.

* * *

It started out all right, but I think I ended up rather cheesy. lol. Too much mushiness, ne? p This chapter is when they're adults (if you're confused), married for almost 2 years now. Why this big jump? Well, I had writer's block for their younger days. lol. Anyway, I have no plans anymore for this, but if I do come up with a solid plot, it would be better when they're older. And this chapter, pretty much, was a transition.

"Anata" is used by wives directed at their husbands, like "darling", "dear", "honey", etc.

Sorry, I don't accept anonymus reviews anymore due to idiotic flamers. If you don't want to log in to review, you can email me. Thanks.

K-chan


End file.
